Smash Bros: The Delay
by Kaine073
Summary: The pre-release to Brawl has been stolen. The smashers set off to find out who took it and get it back, and where is KFC? this story is sequel the to "smash bros. the new life". hope u enjoy, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Believe or not this story was actually inspired by the delay in super smash bros brawl. i don't plan on this being a very long story, but i hope u enjoy it. Please R&R**

* * *

Ch 1 abduction

There was a weird feeling in the air that day, as Master Hand put the finishing touches on Brawl. It was a work of beauty, the kind that would make grown men cry. Master Hand was so proud that he turned a strange color of off-white, and who wouldn't everything had been updated. The wire frame had received metal covering, everyone obtained their very own final smash, and several new items, and board, had been added. His brother, Crazy, was so proud himself he threw a baby shower for the master hand. He refused to accept it a baby shower and sent out invitations as pre-release party to all the smashers, new and old, good or bad. Even KFC, the giant flaming chicken, was invited. For once there had been a truce, some weird peace, no malice or anger. Everyone was getting along like they had been friends for years, Link and Gave Ganondorf a hug, and Kirby backed Meta-knight's jokes as if they were friends since kindergarten. That was probably why it felt weird, there was no trouble, it all felt serene, like a dream that you think is real after you wake up. Of course, with all the peace in the air someone has to disturb it, sadly there were a few who weren't happy.

"So, then I told Mario me and Peach were married, and he gave me some sort of look the pierced right threw my soul, I had nightmares for weeks." Bowser chuckled along with everyone else.

"What kind of nightmare was it?" Kirby asked.

"Well, it would be everything like a normal dream, except Mario was in the back ground all the time." Bowser replied grabbing a cookie.

"So, Bowser, how did it feel?" Ganondorf asked, taking a sip of his milk.

"How did what feel?" Bowser nibbled on the cookie.

"Being Giga Bowser" Ganondorf answered.

"Probably what it felt like to be Meta-Jiggarichugirby" Mario replied. "Without internal conflict."

"Yea, when like five people are in one body, you tend to argue." Jigglypuff said.

"Bleep" Mr.GameandWatch came running through, soon followed by Luigi.

"I thought you had learned English" Luigi fired a few shells out of his shotgun.

"Bleep bleep." Mr.GameandWatch replied.

"Luigi," Ness sighed. "The same since we left. Nothing like Captain falcon."

"Doesn't he say his name randomly in every sentence now." Samus said.

"Falcon, excitement." Captain falcon was halfway across the room talking to sonic and captain Olimar.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Master Hand and Crazy Hand stood on staged. "Allow me to present SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL!" The curtain behind them began to open.

"WAIT!" Ganondorf objected. "Shouldn't we wait for KFC to get here?"

"Ganondorf?" Snake was flabbergasted "Since when did you care about KFC."

"Well, he did save my life, I owe him some sort of favor." Ganondorf retorted rolling his eyes, trying to hide the fact he really did care about KFC.

Master hand sighed. "Well, we can give it another hour or so, but we can't wait forever, the wire frame quartet is scheduled at 4."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, near the stage, Yoshi, Yoshi blue, Yoshi red, Pichu, Pikachu, Fox, and Wolf were having there own conversation.

"Amazing who knew those guys could sing." Yoshi red was eagerly awaiting the pre-release.

"That's something I'd actually pay to see." Yoshi was already taking bets on Brawl.

"Really? You didn't even pay to see my movie." Pikachu said with a tear in his eye.

"Well, yeah who wants to see Pokemon: the musical" Wolf joked.

"I thought it was fairly awesome, Pichu you need acting lessons though." Yoshi blue stated, reaching for his cup of fruit punch.

"Hey guys, how's it going" PB walked up.

"Oh hey look it's PB" Fox punched PB lightly in the side.

"Yea, back from the mountains" PB replied confidently.

"So what's it like up there, in the cold mountains?" Yoshi blue asked. everyone stared at him.

Everyone was still having a good time. It never occurred to anyone that anything bad could happen because everyone evil was there. An hour pasted and it was 30 minutes before the wire frame quartet was supposed to go on. Master Hand couldn't wait any longer and went up on stage.

"I'm sorry, but I must continue on. The pre-release goes on now." Master Hand stood in the middle of the stage, he signaled to his brother.

"Coming." Crazy hand tripping onto the stage

Master Hand cleared his throat "I know present to you!" the curtain began lifting again. "SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL!" Everyone cheered.

The cheer roared through the place, it was a magnificent time. Everybody was ready for fight each other. As the curtain lifted something seemed wrong. Suddenly the curtain caught on fire, fully ablaze. It was some plan by an arsonist. Eventually the whole thing burned up revealing the culprit, it was none other than GameandWatch's cousin, Lee. He held the pre-release in his hand.

"Bleep!" Mr.GameandWatch yelled at Lee as the whole place caught on fire.

"I'm sorry, but I played my part in restoring the game. I should be in it… along with everyone else." Lee mumbled the last part.

"What are you doing?" Luigi yelled cocking his shotgun.

"only what is fair!" Lee yelled.

Lee turned sideways and slipped through the floorboards. GameandWatch wasn't to far behind. Luigi also jumped up, in the midst of the fire, and shot a hole the floor big enough for him to jump threw in a matter of seconds. Jigglypuff saw his chance and jumped through the hole Luigi made, but everyone else was too amazed by Luigi's rapid-fire skills with a shotgun to even think about escaping. Master Hand was the first to realize they would die if they didn't get out soon. He threw everyone out of the burning building and into the parking lot just in time. Moments later everyone felt down, there was plenty of time to intercept Lee but no one, not even Master Hand went for it.

"I'm an idiot, I should've had it more protected than that." Master Hand said looking his equivalent of sad.

"Lee could've broken through that 8 foot glass anyway, he has the same powers as GameandWatch." Crazy Hand patted his brother on the back.

"8 feet, that's overdoing it, isn't it." Snake said.

"Apparently not." Fox retorted.

"Well, you saved a back up copy didn't you, it can't be all that bad." Pichu crossed his fingers.

"No, I didn't" Master Hand replied.

"Well that's stupid" Wario said walking towards his motorcycle.

"It's actually not." Master Hand said. "Brawl is a very coveted game, anyone would steal it if they got the chance. I couldn't take that risk, especially since the wire frames have been distrustful since that last episode; I've already caught a few trying to steal it. So, I put everything on one disk and had it sewn into my palm.

"That didn't hurt?" Mario asked.

"Oh it did, but it was worth it." Master Hand said.

"Beautiful, now if you don't mind, I'm off to secure my place in video game history." Wario revved up his motorcycle.

"Where are you going?" Crazy Hand asked.

"To get Brawl." Wario flew off into to space.

"Interesting, he's had modifications since the last time we met" Pit watched Wario in the sky.

"Consider that a gift from me," Snake called in a plane, with intent to follow Wario. "Anyone else with me?"

"I'm in" Ganondorf said.

"ME TOO!" Pikachu yelled with over excited.

"Me three." Mario slammed his fist together.

"Me, falcon, four." Captain falcon made a pose

Several of the smashers joined in with snake, too many to name, and their adventure had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Lee's run

After ducking under the rafts Lee was running in the basement of the building, which was just now catching fire. GameandWatch wasn't far behind and Luigi footsteps could be heard in the distance, Jigglypuff was nowhere to be found though. Lee had it all planned out; he new where the exit was and just needed to make it to the others. Then they all would escape to the new planet, no one yet knew. GameandWatch wasn't letting Lee out of his sight though. GameandWatch reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair out a pair of bunny ears, he left one behind for Luigi. He rushed right in front of Lee, blocking the exit. Lee saw the challenge and pulled a giant key out of his pocket, but then he smiled and turned sideways. GameandWatch couldn't do anything, not even his kind could see each other when they turned sideways. Guarding the door was the best GameandWatch could do. It was quiet for a while, then out of nowhere, there was a shotgun blast and GameandWatch instantly turn sideways. Luigi came running in.

"Where is he?" Luigi was furious.

"Bleep bleep bleep." Mr.GameandWatch replied hoping Luigi wouldn't shoot him.

Luigi sighed. "He got away huh. Well, I guess we got to keep tracking him down. Let's get out of here before the building completely burns down."

"Bleep" Mr.GameandWatch was relieved that Luigi didn't shoot him; though he was still nervous that Lee might still be in there. Mr.GameandWatch slowly opened the door, and suddenly something flew by him.

"JIGGALY!." Jigglypuff was spinning so fast, that his voice was barely recognizable. He was also wearing the bunny ears GameandWatch left behind for Luigi.

"What was that?" Luigi didn't recognize Jigglypuff.

"Bleep bleep!" Mr.GameandWatch insisted it was Lee.

"Fine let's go then" Luigi agreed.

"Bleep." Mr.GameandWatch handed Luigi a pair of bunny ears.

"Right" Luigi put away his shotgun and took off with GameandWatch

It wasn't Long before they were gone, however Lee hadn't left yet. He was still invisible, and once Luigi and GameandWatch were long gone, Lee reappeared and ran off to join the others. Meanwhile, Snake and the others were searching aimlessly through space.

"This seemed like a better idea when we left" Mario was struggling to stay awake out of boredom.

"How long has it been?" Kirby asked.

"Only a few minutes." Snake replied messing with the controls. "I never said we we're going to a specific spot. Heck if I know where Lee was headed."

"That wasn't very smart was it." Meta-knight said.

"Falcon, agree." Captain Falcon agreed.

"I follow orders, not make them." Snake defended himself. "I don't know one thing, Lee isn't smart enough to come up with a plan like that. He must have had some help."

"I do remember hearing him say something about deserving to be in brawl, then he mumbled something about others." Yoshi continued.

"How do you know?" Mario asked.

"Well next to the Master Hand I was closest to the stage." Yoshi replied.

"Oh, right, but what about KFC isn't it strange that he wasn't there?" Mario said. "He's a giant flaming chicken that can travel through space, he should've been there before any of us."

"We can figure that out later. Right now, all that's important is getting Brawl back." Snake replied. "Our only clue is that it's people that are not in Brawl."

"Who could it, falcon, be?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Well, there's not a real narrow line." Kirby began to wonder.

"It could be more than one person. All we really need to do is fine them." Yoshi said.

"Still too many people to choose from." Mario said.

"Whoever it is has to be extremely crazy and unreasonable." Snake tapped his chin.

"Yea, like that makes it any easier." Kirby was getting hungry. "There are a lot of unreasonable people around."

"I'm talking about someone who argues with the basic principle of eating." Snake slammed a fist into his other hand.

"I got an idea." Mario said.

Mario began describing his idea to everyone but, on another planet, Lee was regrouping with his partners. Snake was right Lee wasn't smart enough to think of stealing the pre-release. However, Lee himself didn't know who's plan this was, he was just following orders. He was hoping to find out now though. Lee still wouldn't find out though, because they rendezvoused in a dark room. Lee had protested against this because he was so dark himself, but he followed through anyway

"Alright, I got the pre-release." Lee through the disk on the table, "Now who are you?"

"In due time Lee, but I must." The dark figure was cut off.

"In due time my big black nose. I want to know now." Lee jumped out of his seat and pulled a lantern out of his pockets.

"Sorry Lee, I admire your attempt, but it's not that easy." The figure remained dark and shapeless. "If anyone knew who I was I would be destroyed in a matter of minutes."

"Even the people you control?" Lee sat back down.

"Yes" The figure replied.

"Can't I have some sort of clue?" Lee asked, "it's not easy to trust someone when you can't even tell whether they're a guy or girl."

"Heck if I know." The figure replied.

"You don't know if you're a guy or girl?" Lee was stunned. "I'm out"

"Wait, you want your place in Brawl Don't you?" The figure stood up for a second.

"I'm more interesting in knowing if I should ever bend down around you." Lee still headed towards the door.

"Jokes aside, I need to you do one last thing." The figure walked around the table. "Do this for me and you become the best character in Brawl."

"I'm listening." Lee finally stopped heading towards the door.

While Lee received instruction, Snake and the others hand landed on mushroom kingdom. Mario claimed they only need one unreasonable person to lead them to whoever's behind this whole thing, and he had the perfect one in mind.

"I hope you're right about this Mario." Snake was hiding in the bushes near the house they were at. "We traveled 9800 miles to get here and gas isn't cheap."

"I'm positive." Mario replied. "Okay Falcon, break down the door."

"That's captain falcon to you." Captain falcon took his stance. "FALCON PUNCH."

As the door broke in half while catching on fire their culprit was revealed.

"Mario? What the heck do you want?" Waluigi showed up looking half a sleep, carrying a bowl of cereal


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Onward

"I can't believe I let this happen" Master hand was still feeling down.

"Brother, it's not your fault. It was bound to happen at sometime." Crazy hand consoled his brother.

"Honestly, I think there's a bit more to it than that" Samus said. "To know that the floor boards would be spaced out enough for that guy to slip through."

"That's not impressive, a wire frame could be in on this too." Master hand replied.

"Well we've got to do something," Peach said profoundly.

"The others already left." Wolf was avoiding going into the fetal position over losing the pre-release. "What could we do?"

"KFC never showed up," PB said, "and meta-knight's ship is still here"

"Are you mad, Meta-knight would kill us all." Wolf said.

"Well, we could get it back if we're fast enough." PB shrugged a little bit. "Besides they should've taken his ship in the first place."

"I think it's worth a try." Peach replied.

"If we can make it to the control room fast enough." Mewtwo added.

"Great, adventure number three all systems go." Falco headed towards the ship. "Hey, what's this ships name anyway?"

"I think Meta-knight called it the Battleship Halberd once." PB unlocked the doors. "now let's go, time is a wasting."

"Pushy, pushy." Crazy Hand carried his depressed brother onto the ship. "Maybe seeing KFC will cheer you up."

Everyone boarded the Battleship Halberd and, like the others, began searching aimlessly through space. Meanwhile Luigi and GameandWatch had finally caught up with Jigglypuff.

"BLEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Mr.GameandWatch leaped in the air with intention to strike Lee, he didn't yet know it was Jigglypuff.

"WAIT!" Jigglypuff yelled, unknowingly using a pokemon move causing GameandWatch to instantly fall a sleep. "Hmm, I didn't know I could do that." Jigglypuff watched GameandWatch snore.

"YOU!" Luigi ran in cocking his shotgun. "YOU DI-dn't steal the pre-release." He put down the gun. "Where's Lee, and why is Mr.GameandWatch asleep?"

"You think" Jigglypuff said sarcastically. "I was trying to track down that GameandWatch with you guys."

"Bleep bleep." Mr.GameandWatch told Jigglypuff Lee's name.

"Oh I see. You must know him?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Bleep" Mr.GameandWatch confirmed.

"NO! We followed Jigglypuff instead of Lee." Luigi fell to his knees and began crying, "Now we'll never get that pre-release."

"Bleep bleep bleep" Mr.GameandWatch Consoled Luigi.

"Well, I may have no clue where we are, but we can still do something. It's not like Lee could've gotten far," Jigglypuff explained. "He doesn't have a spaceship does he?"

"Bleep" Mr.GameandWatch explained that it was possible, however unlikely.

"Hmm" Jigglypuff thought for a second. "I say we go for it. What do you say Luigi?"

"Do you think we'll get the pre-release?" Luigi asked.

"Bleep" Mr.GameandWatch assured Luigi.

"Well what are we waiting for" Luigi stood back up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

With renewed confidence Luigi, GameandWatch, and Jigglypuff head to there distance, and, like the others, they also had no aim. However, on mushroom kingdom, everyone was interrogating Waluigi.

"Alright tell me or die" Snake had Waluigi in a chokehold threatening to kill him.

"Tell you what? I don't know what you're talking about." Waluigi starred at his bowl of lucky charms, which he dropped when snake grabbed him. "Lucky my non-existent origin." He murmured.

"Let him go snake, he couldn't do any damage." DK pulled them apart. "He couldn't kill a goomba with an ak47."

"I take offense in that." Waluigi now struggle from DK's grasp.

"Your point?" DK put them down.

"Okay" Waluigi sighed. "What do you want?"

"We know, that you know something about the abduction of Brawl." Mario accused.

"Brawl?" Waluigi scratched his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The next super smash bros." Pikachu restated.

"THERE'S ANOHTER ONE?" Waluigi screamed. "WHY DOES NO ONE TELL ME THESE THINGS?"

"You don't know," Snake reached for his tranquilizer. "Maybe this will jog your memory."

"No seriously, nobody tells me these things." Waluigi freaked out not knowing it was only a tranquilizer.

"Really?" Snake didn't believe him.

"I think he's telling the truth, he's always the last to get invited to my parties." Mario said. "if he gets invited." He murmured.

"Well, do you know any groups that recently appeared?" Snake asked

"Well I did recently join a group called the UVGC," Waluigi explained. "I don't know much because I'm considered a low level, but I do hear that the leader is very angry at some type of hand."

"There's only one hand anyone can get mad at." Yoshi stated

"The master hand," Yoshi red added.

"Yeah that's his name." Waluigi said, "All I know is somebody is really mad at him, and that they want something called the pre-release

"Do you have any idea where this guy might be." Snake slammed Waluigi against.

"WAH, I don't know much, just that it is somewhere near here." Waluigi squirmed to get out of Snake's grasp.

"Near here?" Mario rubbed his chin, "that means it could be someone from mushroom kingdom."

"Or Hyrule." Link added.

"Alright, you got your info, can you let me go now, I never finished my cereal." Waluigi glanced at the bowl on the ground again.

"Fine, but if you're wrong. I'm going to." Snake was cut off.

"Calm down, Waluigi wouldn't lie." DK said "Now let's go."

Once everyone was gone Waluigi had one last comment. "Freaks." He mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Discovery

"This planet is freaking huge." Jigglypuff was walking with Luigi and GameandWatch around the planet.

"Well, planets normally are." Luigi had clipped his shotgun to his side.

"Bleep bleep." Mr.GameandWatch was constantly looking forward.

"Well, it's been a while since we started and my feet are getting tired." Jigglypuff stopped and lifted one foot. "Can we stop for a little while?"

Luigi sighed. "Alright we can sit for a little while."

"Bleep" Mr.GameandWatch was going to keep looking ahead.

"Let us now if you find anything." Luigi sat down along with Jigglypuff.

"So, who do you think is behind the stealing?" Jigglypuff asked.

"You don't think it was Lee?" Luigi replied

"Lee isn't smart enough, nor does he have the will to plan something so big." Jigglypuff began messing with a pair of sticks nearby.

"I don't know, I've spent sometime chasing Mr.GameandWatch and he can't even speak English." Luigi replied. "At least not all the time." He mumbled.

"That's true, but I can remember hearing snake say something about Wario being smarter than Lee" Jigglypuff decided to try and start a fire.

"Hmm, that's a feat" Luigi rubbed his chin. "Then the problem isn't, who did it, but who's not in brawl."

"What do you mean?" Jigglypuff had the sticks smoking.

"Well, There's several characters in Brawl already, only the ones left out would be pissed off to do something like this" Luigi continued to rub his chin.

"Good point." Jigglypuff began blowing on the embers when he got an idea. "I think I know who it is."

"Who?" Luigi got excited but before jigglypuff could answer GameandWatch came running in.

"BLEEEEEEEP" Mr.GameandWatch sounded worried

"What, lassie fell down a well?" Jigglypuff jumped up, after getting the fire going strong.

"Bleep." Mr.GameandWatch sounded sarcastic. "Bleep bleep." He ran off.

"Come on he wants us to follow him." Luigi ran off

"Okay" Jigglypuff sighed. His feet were still hurting.

GameandWatch lead on for a while. He had covered quite a distance in only a few minutes. It didn't take long for the horizon to reveal the problem. Luigi gasped when he saw what was wrong and began using his no traction abilities to slide ahead. Luigi was speechless at the sight. It was none other than KFC the giant flaming chicken; he was barely on fire and knocked out.

"This can't be" Luigi mumbled.

"Bleep." Mr.GameandWatch agreed

"Who is this?" Jigglypuff asked.

"He's KFC, the giant flaming chicken." Luigi explained, "He really helped all of us out a while back, when Master Hand canceled."

"F-F-F" KFC stuttered.

"Careful you seem to be hurt" Luigi was able to touch KFC.

"Fire" KFC uttered.

"BLEEP" Mr.GameandWatch took off to find the sticks Jigglypuff set ablaze

While Luigi and Jigglypuff tended to KFC, Snake and the others where making there own discovery. It hadn't been long since they left Mushroom Kingdom and headed for the unknown planet Waluigi had mentioned.

"Well there it is." Snake looked through the windshield of his ship.

"Is that it, it looks like a metal ball." DK said. "Not even natural."

"Does this guy really live in a metal ball?" Kirby asked.

"I don't care, but smash bros is in there." Mario clenched his fists.

"Hey did you guys notice the giant metal ball?" Pikachu said

While everyone dealed with Pikachu, Master Hand and the others were having a discovery of their own.

"Well this is odd" Crazy Hand was staring at a huge planet, similar to the one that Snake and the others were looking at.

"What's so odd about it" Peach replied.

"Well, according to the map on the ship." Crazy Hand explained. "This place doesn't exist."

"Hmm." PB tapped his finger. "Maybe it's new."

"No, any planet in this galaxy has to go through my brother." Crazy Hand said. "So, I should at least know something about it."

"What does it matter" Master Hand interrupted. "I've been too obsessed with making Brawl to do anything else."

"Do you think we should land?" Wolf asked.

"Do you think KFC is there?" PB replied.

"He might be" Wolf answered.

"Then I say we go." PB stuck a finger in the air.

**Author's Note: Sorry, short chapter, they can't all be long.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 final destination

Ch 5 final destination

"This falcon place gives me the falcon creeps" Captain falcon said, "Let's hurry falcon up."

"Can I please walk on the ground now." Pikachu was being carried in DK's arm.

"Nope, I don't know about you but I don't like the feel of 100,000 volts going through my body." Snake retorted.

"100,005 thank you" Pikachu struggled to get out of DK's arm

"Hey guys I found something." Mario was far ahead.

"Come on let's go." Snake ran off.

"Falcon race." Captain Falcon smiled.

It took everyone a little while to regroup because Snake insisted the scatter search, but after about an hour everyone finally made it there. Ganondorf was the last to get there.

"It's about time, Pikachu was beginning to feel numb after being carried for so long.

"So what is it?" Ganondorf asked.

"I think it's a hole that leads to the center of this planet." Snake replied

"You know, it's probably filled with traps." DK said. "This planet already feels unnatural enough."

"Not like anything we haven't encountered before" Snake said.

"Let's go I'm ready to get Brawl back." Mario jumped in.

"I wonder if that thing is trapped. " Pikachu said.

"Not our problem anymore." DK replied.

While Snake and the others continued to explore the hole, Luigi, Jigglypuff, and GameandWatch were taking care of KFC.

"Hey, I think he's catching on fire again." Jigglypuff said. "Your stick of fire really comes in handy Mr.GameandWatch."

"Bleep" Mr.GameandWatch took a bow.

"Uh, where am I," KFC finally woke up, "and why is it so cold?"

"He's conscious" Luigi celebrated. "Maybe he can help us find brawl."

"I think we should find out what happened to him first" Jigglypuff replied.

"You know I can here you right?" KFC stood up.

"Well, what happened?" Jigglypuff asked.

KFC cleared his throat. "All I remember is being on my way to the pre-release. The planet was in sight when I was suddenly pelted with thousands of eggs. I fainted, and here I am now."

"Thousands of eggs huh," Luigi rubbed his chin. "I think I know where Lee might have gone."

"How'd you figure that from what KFC said?" Jigglypuff asked.

"There's only one person who pelt someone with thousands of eggs" Luigi accidentally fired his shotgun off in excitement. "Oops"

"Bleep?" Mr.GameandWatch queried.

"No, it's definitely not meta-knight" Luigi said jumping on to KFC's back "Let's go."

"Umm, where are we going?" KFC asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there" Luigi replied.

KFC was confused "Okay"

While they all took off, there was one last group making it to their last destination.

"Okay, this is it," Wolf said.

"It feels so barren" Peach added.

"Well let's get moving, I have the feeling KFC is here" PB said


End file.
